


Days to Come

by UselessTa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Carl is taken from his group and watched over by Negan. The next three days will be hectic for Carl to get through.Negan x CarlLemon/Sex/Rape*complete*





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> There is fluff/smut and awkward situations throughout the story.
> 
> +Literally this first chapter is practically nothing but smut.
> 
> +Take place in S.7 E.1

Carl was roughly taken from his group the same time as Daryl. He was taken to a van and Carl had his hands tied behind his back and a bandana tied around his eyes. Then he was dragged in the other direction and thrown into the backseat of a car.

Carl listened hard to the man outside of the car, that called himself Negan. He only received the last part Negan was talking about, “I will be back in three days and then you can have your boys back. Maybe.” He laughed maniacally.

The car door next to Carl opened and slammed shut to the only person that it could have been, Negan.

“Damn, they put you in here weird.” Negan said to himself. He tugged Carl by the crook of his arm to pull him on the ground in between his feet.

Carl tried to thrash away because he was in an uncomfortable situation between his legs. “Jesus, calm down we haven't even left yet,” Negan pointed out, trapping Carl with his legs and pulling Carl’s head down to his thigh, completely trapping him now.

“Why are you doing this?” Carl questioned out of breath.

“Reconciliation, of course, I just want to be friends.” Negan laughed out.

“Fuck you,” Carl shouted.

“Oh, you say that now, but next time I might actually do it,” he whispered. “Now boy, tell me your name?”

“Why?” Carl started to struggle against his legs.

“I just want to know, little boy,” Negan teased, squeezing his legs together a little against the boy.

Still trying to struggle away, “It's Carl. Now let me go!”

Negan smothered Carl into his thigh, so he could not talk, “Okay, no need to talk right now. We also don't need you to know where we are going. So go to sleep, Carl.”

Negan quickly wrapped his hands around Carl's neck to choke him out. He moaned angrily, as he slowly could not fight anymore and slumped into Negan's lap. The last thing Carl herd was his triumphant laughter.

_______________

Carl woke up on top a strange bed, pain throughout his body. His hands were still tied behind his back and he is still blindfolded, as he laid on his side. With the energy he had left, he wiggled his body to the side of the bed, his feet barely touching the ground.

Unexpectedly a hand was on his lower back to keep him from getting off the bed. “Where do you think you're going?” Negan laughed at Carl's attempts to get away.

“Get off!” Carl yelled thrashing about.

“Don't worry I will.” Negan slyly suggests. As he grabbed Carl's hips and forcefully rubbed his crotch against Carl's butt. Making the boy inwardly cringe.

“Stop,” Carl groaned.

Negan laughed at Carl's failed attempts to stop him. He flipped Carl's body to his back, so his hands were painfully pinned to the bed. Then Negan slammed his hip into Carl's making him feel the imprint of his cock. Carl grits his teeth trying to not think about what is happening.

Negan leaned on Carl pushing his cock harder against Carl's, making his dick twitch. He slipped a hand under the bandana to take it off his face. “Ahh, you look cute,” Negan teased. Then he took off the bandage from his eye, “Well, that's not so cute.”

“Can you get off me,” Carl stated not wanting to be in this situation any longer.

“Fine, but you got to clean yourself up. If you're going to be around me for three days.”

Negan pulled Carl up from the bed and led him into the bathroom. He started the water and tested it to make sure it was not too hot for the boy. Negan left the room and Carl was awkwardly standing in the center of the bathroom still tied up. “Hey, I need help to get out of these.” Carl shook his hands behind his back.

“Jesus Christ, keep your panties on. I was coming back.” Negan remarked holding a fold-out-chair and a towel. He took out a knife and cut the ropes around Carl's hands. Then abruptly shoved Carl to the floor. Negan went over and sat in the chair, “What are you waiting for? Get in.”

“I-I can't do that when you're watching me.” Carl snapped back.

“Tough luck kid. I don't want you out of my site. So get on with it.” He smiled looking over Carl's body.

Carl hesitated for a second and turned his back to the man with the prying eyes. He started with the easiest first and took off his shoes and socks. Then he pulled off his shirt, turning his head a little and noticed Negan was still staring him down.

Carl took a moment to calm down and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement. Then he covered himself up and walked toward the shower. “You want to give me those,” Negan pointed to the clothes with a sinister smile.

Carl sied, still covering himself as he walked over to his clothes and picked them up in a pile in his arms. Negan walked over to Carl and took his clothes from his hands abruptly, looking at his naked body, “Very nice,” Negan chuckled.

Carl tried to cover himself quickly before Negan could take a longer look. He laughed as he left the bathroom. Carl did not want to wait for Negan to watch him get in the shower, so he immediately got into the shower.

Carl tried to wash his body fast, getting soap everywhere to get all the dust and mud off his body. He stepped back into the water stream to get the soap off when he noticed than Negan came back in to watch him. Carl tried to ignore him and he faced his back to him as he washed his hair. He tucked his head under the water. After all of the shampoo was out of his hair he stood there a minute with his eye closed.

The way Carl was facing he could not see Negan with his eye. All of the sudden the water turned off and the curtain opened, “Times up, now get out.” Carl was so caught off guard he nearly fell over, he had to lean against the shower wall to catch himself. With the towel stretched out in Negan’s hands, “Time to dry off,” He smiled, advancing toward Carl.

“No, I can do it myself,” Carl tried punched his hands away, but they went back up.

Right then he saw his moment and punched Negan in his crotch through the towel. Negan bent over growing as Carl ran past him naked. He was halfway to the door as he saw Negan stumble out of the bathroom. Carl's hands fumbled with the locked door and jerked it open. As he took his first step out the door, he was yanked to the floor by his hair and he fell on his back. “You should not have done that,” Negan threaten with a big smile.

Negan grabbed Carl by his hair and drug him to the bed. While his legs were dragging on the floor behind him. “Aww no no, please I'll never do it again, please!”, Carl whimpered tugging at Negan's pant leg.

Negan sat down on the bed, then tugged a distraught boy over his knee, he was kicking and thrashing about. So Negan trapped Carl in by pressing his other leg to the boy’s kicking legs to hold him still. He did a swift slap on Carl's butt to stop him from moving so much. Negan grabbed a handful of Carl's hair and pulled it back and brought his head to Carl's ear, “You never do anything like ever again, do you hear me,” he tugged his hair harder.

“Stop, please let go of me,” Carl moaned struggled to get off his leg.

That prompted Carl with a hard smack and he practically jumped out of Negan's lap. He forces Carl to keep still and Carl could feel Negan's hard cock against his hip. Carl tried to wiggle out of this position to try and not feel his cock, but Negan took it the wrong way. “Goddammit boy. How many times do I have to tell you.” With all his force he brought his hand to smack Carl's bare ass. Carl screamed in pain and Negan laughed at him. Negan repeatedly slapped his butt progressively getting harder until Carl was a crying mess.

Negan yanked Carl's hair back again, “Do you understand now,” he whispered into his ear.

“Ah yes, yes I do,” Carl sobbed out.

“Good,” Negan flopped Carl back on the bed so he was face down on the bed. Then he went to retrieved the towel that he dropped in the bathroom. He stood in the doorway admiring his work with Carl choking on his sobs and his butt glowing red and also with his soft cock peeking out from under him. “My my, I'm going to have a fun time.”

Negan went over to Carl and drug him out of bed to stand him up on shaky legs, so he was facing the bed a few feet away and Negan was standing behind him. Then he toweled Carl's body dry, lingering on the boy's flaccid cock. Carl tried to push his hands away and Negan draped the towel over his head to act like he was drying it.

While he did that Negan dropped his hand back down and tried to jerk off Carl's soft cock. “Stop,” Carl slightly whimpered trying to pull away.

Negan pushed Carl to his knees and joined him. So Negan was plastered against the boy's back. He put his head over the boy's shoulder, so he could see. He wrapped his hand around Carl's cock and gently pumped it.

Carl did not like where this was going, he tried everything to get out of his grip, he tried to close his knees but Negan spread them wider apart. As he could feel Negan's hard on stabbing him in the back. His stomach started to get butterflies as Negan pumped his cock slower. Carl groaned as he felt his cock twitch in Negan's hand. This was as hard as Carl's cock has ever been.

Negan smiled to himself as he started to pump Carl's cock faster. Negan cock was painfully stuffed in his pants and he decided to pull Carl more on his lap to dry hump his bare ass.

Carl looked down to see Negan's hand pumping his cock as it had a stream of precum dripping off it. He did not know how much longer he could last. Negan could sense Carl was close to cumming. So he started to pump Carl's cock as fast as he could and kneading his balls with his other hand. Carl was trying his hardest to not moan out loud for Negan's enjoyment.

Carl almost let go and came because of Negan's hands. Until there were loud thuds at the door, “Negan, We need to leave right now,” a voice yelled outside the door.

“Shit,” Negan said to himself, “I’m getting ready now,” he yelled back at the door.

Negan stood up behind Carl and adjusted himself so his dick was less prominent. He then picked up Carl by the crook of his armpits and flung him on the bed on his back. Carl was so exhausted he couldn't move from Negan's gaze. “You should fix that,” Negan teased, gesturing to Carl's leaking member. He laughed as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

Carl looked down and saw his cock twitching with anticipation. “I can't do it,” he thought to himself, he did not want to give in.

He laid there for a couple of minutes to regain his straight. Carl got up to look for his clothing, he looked everywhere and he assumed Negan took his clothes out of the room.

Carl then decided to put on Negan's clothes, he went over to the dresser and picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. As he put on the boxers he looked down to see his dick was still slick with precum.

He felt dirty, he just wanted to go away from this place, but he felt so weak from the ordeal he felt like he was about to blackout. Carl went over to the bed and lifted up the covers. Then he laid on his stomach to help his member go down. It only took him seconds to fall asleep.

_____________

Negan came back later in the night to find Carl in his bed and in his clothes. He was going to scare him out of his bed, but he heard soft whimpers and moans coming from him. Negan stepped closer to the boy's body and whispered, “Carl. Are you awake?”

Carl did not respond to him but kept on moaning and whimpering. Negan looked closer at the boy and noticed that his cheeks were flush with a light shade of pink.

Negan had an idea to poke fun with Carl, even if the boy didn't know what was happening. He lifted up the covers carefully enough to not wake Carl. Negan saw that he was laying on his side, the front of Carl's body facing him.

Negan looked down Carl's body, in his t-shirt and boxers. Carl was sporting a small sized tent in the boxers. He was still moaning softly and slightly rubbing the head of his dick on the bed.

_Carl grabbed Negan's hard cock with his own and rubbed his hand up and down both of their cocks together. Carl slid his hips back a little and wrapped his hand around both of their dick tips. Then he was gently rubbing his slick dick head against Negan's._

_Carl looked up at Negan to see him with a big smile looking back at him. Negan leaned over and plastered his lips on Carl's and then slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth._

Negan began by gently taking Carl's cock out of the hole in the boxers and wrapped his hand around Carl's cock. Then Negan started to rub Carl's precum around on the tip of the boy's dick with his thumb.

Carl bucked his hips into Negan's hand. Negan did not know what Carl was dreaming about, but he had a feeling it was about him.

Negan started to pump Carl's cock in the opposite direction his thrusts. Carl was moaning louder as he bucked his dick faster in Negan's hand.

Negan stopped his hand on Carl's cock and wrapped his hand around it tighter. He did this so Carl had to push his hips in and pull his hips away, with him grunting in anticipation.

_“Come on Carl faster,” Negan moaned as he slightly bucked his hips up into Carl._

_“Stop, I can do it,” Carl wined. Placing his hands on Negan's stomach to get a better grip. He lifted his body up and slammed back down on Negan's hard cock. Automatically hitting the place that makes Carl see stars._

_With a laugh,“ Come on, you can do it.”_

_Carl started with a slow pace, as he pushed all the way down and up again with light moaning. Then he started to pick up speed, while he started to jerk himself off towards Negan._

Carl was now bucking his hips in Negan's hand. With erratic breathing and grunts. Negan knew Carl was about to cum, so he removed his hand and bent down to Carl's cock and engulfed Carl's cock with his mouth. Going all the way down till his lips nuzzled into Carl's pubes.

Carl moaned deeply as he thrust his hips into Negan's mouth and came with a grunt. A couple of streams hit the back of his throat. As he moaned around Carl's cock, it sent shivers all over Carl's sleeping body. Then Carl's softening cock fell out of Negan’s mouth as he swallowed the boy's salty cum.

Negan tucked Carl's flaccid cock back in his boxers and pulled the blanket back up like nothing happened.

Negan had a raging hard on. He didn't want to rip the boy from his dream, by slamming balls deep into him. So he left his room to spend the night with his wives.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl breaks and gives in to Negan.

Carl woke up with his brain pounding in his head. A soft orange light was coming in from the window as the sun started to come up. 

His body was aching everywhere. He slowly got up from the bed, having the urge to piss. He made his way to the bathroom and went to the toilet and took out his dick to piss. As he pissed it stung coming out, “Ah, why does this hurt so much? I didn't do anything last night,” Carl thought to himself.

Carl opened the bathroom door with a creak to see a lady in a black dress put a plate of food on the bedside table. “Oh, Negan wanted you to have this,” she quietly said and left the room, while the door locked behind her. 

Carl did not think much of it. So he ate all the food off the plate. He was still tired so he went back under the warm covers of the bed and he drifted to sleep.

______________

Carl woke up what only felt like a couple hours have passed, the sun was higher in the sky and almost blinding his eye. He felt weaker than before. In fact, he couldn't move at all, “Oh no. How could this happen,” he thought.

“Did you like the food, Carl?” Negan laughed as he shut the curtains. 

“W-What did you do,” Carl stuttered, trying with all the energy he had to move, but it only looked like he was shaking. 

“It don't matter,”Negan chuckled,” and stop struggling you won't be able to move for a while.” Negan walked closer and pulled the blanket down from the boy. 

“Stop it, get away,” Carl weakly said. As he was limp laying on his side. 

Negan was smiling down at Carl's limp body. Then Negan brought his hands down to the boy's hip and made his body lay flat on his back and adjusted his head and limbs to look right. 

“Stop,” Carl softly choked out.

Negan sat down on the bed by the boy, “It will be okay.” He slipped his hands under the shirt and slipped it off the boy's small frame. 

“ No, no this can't be happening,” Carl thought to himself, “I can't move. I can't stop him. I can't resist him. His hands are so warm and rough. Whenever I think about him it makes my dick twitch and my face go red. Wait, what? No. No, I can't be thinking about Negan like this.”

Negan turned away from Carl that seemed to be deep in thought and pulled off his boots and socks then tugged off his shirt. He stood up to take off his pants and boxers. 

Carl snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a zipper and looked over to see a naked Negan. His dick was half hard and it bobbed up and down as he got on the bed. 

Negan pulled the last article of clothing off the limp boy. He spread Carl's legs apart with no effort and kneeled in between his spread legs.

He placed his hands on Carl's knees and slowly dragged his rough hands up the boy's thighs he felt Carl slightly shiver at his touch and Negan heard a faint moan coming from the boy.

“Oh no,” Carl thought, “Oh no, his hands feel too good.” He can't move and his senses feel heightened as Negan moves his hands closer to his dick. 

Negan grabbed Carl's soft cock and gently pumped his cock till it was standing straight up and Carl's face was bright red with him trying to not moan. Then Negan switched to his half hard cock and pumped his dick into his hand that was slick with the boy's precum. He jerked his dick until he was slightly grunting and leaking precum over Carl's dick and asshole.

Carl tries to look away while Negan jerked himself off, but every once in a while he looks at Negan and quickly looks away because Negan is staring right in his eye. Then Carl doesn't know how to react as he feels slick liquid drape over his hard cock and his puckered asshole. 

Negan stops touching his cock when he felt like he was about to cum on the boy. He grabbed his cock again and wiped his precum covered dick tip against the boy's puckered asshole. Negan felt Carl shiver and noticed his eye was shut tight and his mouth was hung open in a silent moan. Negan chuckled at the boy's reaction and brought his hand to Carl's leaking member. Negan rubbed his fingers against Carl's tip to coat his fingers with the boy's precum. Then he slowly starting inserting his index finger in Carl's tight hole while he whimpered having his asshole stretched for the first time. 

Negan was just rimming the boy's asshole to stretch it out so he could insert another finger. While he prodded around at Carl's rim, the boy was moaning uncontrollably and Negan could tell if the boy was able to move he would be bucking on his hand. Negan slightly curled his finger on Carl's rim and kept on stretching him with his finger faster as Carl screamed out, “Yes!,” and pulled his head back more into the bed.

Negan laughed out loud at Carl’s begging voice and he notices that the drug was starting to wear off as Carl could move a little more. Carl lifted his head back up to looked in the older man's eyes, “Please, Negan do more. Please,” Carl couldn't hold back, his body was aching to be touched and fucked. 

Negan laughed at Carl again knowing the boy was giving in, “Boy I will do so much more.” He started to prod in the second finger and bent down to wrap his mouth around the boy's twitching cock and sucked on the sensitive tip, teasing Carl with his tongue. While he sucked and interchangeably teased the boy's dick tip.

Negan was enjoying his time until he felt a light hand on the back of his head. He looked up to see the boy's face all red with need. Negan chuckled around Carl cock, as it sent shivers all over the boy's body. Negan began bobbing his head up and down on Carl's cock. 

Carl moaned aloud as Negan took all of his cock with every up and down motion. Carl wrapped a fist in Negan's hair to try and pull him down more into his crotch, but Negan kept going at a grueling slow pace. 

“Please,” Carl softly whined. 

Negan got tired of Carl's whining and stuffed his two fingers back in his ass, stretching him wider. Carl practically screamed as he started to suck his cock hard and bobbing his head up and down faster. Carl was moaning and breathing hard. He fisted his hand in Negan's hair and slightly bucked his hips into his mouth and forced streams of cum down his throat. Negan sucked the rest of the boy's cum down.

Negan is unbearably hard now and slips out his fingers from the boy and stuffs his cock in, only making it a third of the way in. Granting the boy to try and stifle a scream while he is being penetrated. 

Negan knows he won't last long enough to stretch the boy fully on his own. So Negan tugs the limp boy to his chest and eases him on his cock. Carl hisses in Negan's ear as his limp body weight pushes himself down on Negan's cock. Negan started to move the boy slowly up and down on his lap. Carl gripped his shoulders and moaned against him. 

Negan began to move Carl faster over his lap until the boy was a moaning mess. He laid Carl back down on the bed and pulled the boy's legs up on his shoulders. Negan jerked Carl cock until it was dripping precum on his stomach. Negan removed his hand from Carl and started to pound into Carl. 

Negan picked up the pace as he plunged into Carl with manly grunts. Then he heard small cries of pleasure from Carl in return. He was bucks into Carl as he stares into the boy’s eye as he shakes with pleasure underneath him. 

Carl wrapped his hands around Negan's head and plastered his lips on Negan's. Then he slipped his tongue into the older man's mouth. Pulling his head closer to him and moaning against Negan's mouth. 

Negan aims for the boy's prostate and thrusts all the way down and makes Carl scream and shudder as he shot his cum up his stomach. He moaned again as he fell back down limp on the bed. 

Negan grabbed the boy's shoulders to hold on tight as he pumped his cock into Carl's now limp body. His thrusts became hard as he bucked his hips into Carl. Negan thrusted again with a grunt and came deep inside the boy. 

Negan pulled his softening cock out and planted a kiss on Carl's lips. He rolled to his side next to the now asleep boy and followed suit.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Carl to go home.

“Time to get up, Carl.” Negan whispered shaking the boy softly. 

Carl stretched out on the bed, “ Why?” He asked in a tired voice. 

“You're going home.”

“What,” Carl asked confused, “What do you mean?”

“It's been three days. So we need to give you back.” Negan said with a slight smile.

Negan pulled down the blanket and wrapped his hands around Carl's body and pull him up to his chest. Then he walked into the bathroom and the shower was already running. He stepped into the shower and put Carl down so he was standing in front of the boy.

Carl was put under the water and got his body and hair wet. He noticed Negan was still watching the water cascade over his body. Carl tugged on the older man's arm to switch him places. 

The water ran down Negan's head to his hairy chest and down off his rock hard cock. Carl reached out and lightly wrapped his hand around Negan's cock. It twitches in his hand and he gripped his cock tighter. Carl could feel how hard and warm it was in his hand. 

Carl then dropped to his knees in front of Negan and slowly wrapped his mouth around the tip of Negan's dick. He lightly sucked on Negan's dick tip and teased the underside of the tip. 

Negan buck his hip into the boy's mouth hitting the back of his throat. Carl choked on his cock and pulled it out of his mouth to catch his breath. Negan grabbed his cock and with his other hand, he gently guided Carl's head back to his throbbing cock. 

Carl parted his lips and Negan stuff his cock into the boy's mouth. Carl bobbed his head on Negan's cock. Taking it in inch by inch until it was brushing up against the back of his throat the boy moaned around Negan's cock. Carl brought his hands up so one was wrapped around the rest of Negan's shaft and with his other hand he cupped and squeezed the older man's balls. 

Carl kept on bobbing his head faster over Negan's hard cock. Until Negan wrapped his hands around Carl's head and started to fuck his small mouth. Carl grabbed Negan's toned butt as the older man thrust into his mouth. 

Negan gripped Carl's head and shoved his cock deep in the boy's mouth. He grunted and came down Carl's throat. Negan felt Carl moan around his softening cock and then his soft cock slipped out of the boy's mouth. 

Negan pull Carl to his feet and noticed his dick was hard and bobbed with the abrupt change in position. Negan smiled and slammed Carl against the shower wall. He kneeled in front of Carl and slipped the boy's leaking member into his mouth. 

Carl fisted his hands into Negan's hair. As Negan grabbed the boy's ass and forcibly shoved Carl's hips against his mouth. Negan bobbed his head and sucked hard on the boy's cock. Carl moaned out in pleasure as Negan rubbed his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Carl’s breathing became erratic and pushed his hips into the older man's mouth and came down his throat. Carl moaned out as Negan's mouth slid off his cock with a pop. Negan stood back up and they both continued to shower.

___________

Carl was dressed in his clean clothes and he had brushed his toweled off hair. He wanted to ask for food because Carl knew the saviors were going to take most of everything. Negan walked into the room with his jacket on and baseball bat in hand, “Come on. Let's go.”

“B-But I wanted something to eat,” Carl asked shyly.

“Oh, that's not a good idea. It's going to be a bumpy ride down there.”

“But I thought…”

Negan cut him off, “ Don't worry there will still be food to go around in your little town,” he chuckled as he pulled Carl out of the room.

___________

Negan pushed Carl up into the truck as he joined him. He tugged Carl on to his lap and the truck started to go. 

The truck bounced down the road. With every bounce, Negan tugged Carl more on his lap. Carl started to feel a bulge underneath him. 

Negan zipped down Carl's pants and stuffed his hand down the boy's pants. He wrapped his hand around Carl's soft cock and rubbed it till his cock was poking out of his pants. Negan pulled down Carl's pants down past his knees. Then Negan unzipped his pants and his hard cock sprang out. He took his cock in hand and guided it into Carl's ass. 

As the truck bounced, Negan's cock pushed deeper into Carl. Negan grabbed Carl's hand and guided it around his own leaking member. Carl jerked off his cock as Negan moved the boy’s body over his cock. 

They were approaching closer to Alexandria, it was now in eyesight. Negan gripped his hands tighter on Carl's hips and pounded into the boy. 

Carl rubbed his dick faster until the truck hit a pothole. Sending Carl flush on Negan's lap his dick hitting Carl's prostate making him moan spilling his cum on the ground. 

Negan slammed Carl back down on his cock, cumming deep into the boy. The convoy started to roll up to the gate. Negan pulled out of Carl and pull the boy's underwear and pants back up. Negan stuffed his own cock back into his pants and opened the truck door. He nudged Carl out then walked over to the gate and knocked his bat on the gate. 

The gate opened almost immediately. People came out with food and other things that they put into the convoy trucks. Carl began to walk through the gate, “You can come back anytime.” Negan chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was very busy.


End file.
